The present invention relates generally to garment hanger covers and in particular to covers formed of flexible cardboard or the like for use with wire garment hangers. The knownprior art in particular U.S. Pats. 3,428,229, 3,294,296, 2,841,316, 2,135,277 and Canadian Patent Nos. 831 854 and 601 950 has provided some measure of support for a garment when placed on a hanger. Such support is required to prevent any possibility of creasing or wrinkling thereby loosing the freshly pressed appearance of the garment. The majority of the present hanger covers require a considerable amount of material, are complicated, expensive, require considerable assembly time and do not provide the unique features as presented herein in applicant's device.